User talk:Xenatharax
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xenatharax page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IvyTheHedgehog (Talk) 20:30, September 30, 2011 Retarded Random Question On your LOL.jpg what were those things that were climbing on your windows? The emo kid things? -Kamakazi Ghost 02:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot! I haven't been stuck in my empty room lol, I've been stuck in the study where my parents have been walking in and out to get tools and stuff lol and look at what I'm doing ._. I've done two pieces of homework lol, one psychology and one biology. I haven't looked at the physics though =\ I might attempt at getting on the chat later though I dunno if it will go stupid or not My parents are dragging me out again ._. Pink-peril 10:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Lol, If i could even get up to the loft then i'd probably go right through the ceiling xD I just spent 4 hours WALKING MY FEET OFF D8< I AM SO TIRED D8 My boredom's kinda dissappeared cause Gamerboy's story's inspired me to draw stuff lol though, I dunno if i'll be able to actually draw much here ._. And don't worry about me getting sad and depressed lol, i'm like that alot of the time anyway =P That's why my charas get tortured alot xD Pink-peril 18:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Trust me, I would fall through it xD, There isn't any floorboards put in up there. And we walked a couple of miles, because my parents thought it would be good to get some fresh air =P And good, I'm glad you're abit better =P Pink-peril 18:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Brrrraaaaaiiiiinnnnnsssss..... lol =P Pink-peril 18:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) What kind of insane? The "I'm going to kill myself"? Or the "I'm going to kill everyone else"? xD Pink-peril 18:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing the second then xD yeah, me and Ivy used to RP on this before the chat existed =3 Pink-peril 18:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Using my laptop, cause i'm doodling stuff too =3 there's only 2 bars on the connection ;^; it sucks Haggis looks nasty to eat D8 but it's probably not bad i guess lol sheeps Pink-peril 18:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) It's gone down to one bar now ;_; but yeah, i'm drawing and stuff It's funny cause I haven't seen any sheep since i've been down here xD And my brother kept saying bad things about welsh people, I think if they heard they would have beaten the crap out of him XD Pink-peril 18:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) IT'S GONE UP TO TWO 8'D Yeah, I'll just give him a piece of paper with welsh written on it and let him impersonate them xD Pink-peril 19:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Blue screen of death? lol I should make a tin foil hat ._. I would be such a cool kid Pink-peril 19:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't think i can watch it at the moment cause it'll probably eat alot of the internet stuff we have. I don't want 3 popping up saying that we need a top up ._. I'll watch it when I get back though =P Pink-peril 19:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Here's what it looks like Link I don't think we have any tin foil. We don't even have a fridge here yet D8< Or a cooker. Got a microwave though Pink-peril 19:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) It's not connected to the laptop lol, it's upstairs from where I am lol I think i'm getting sick of eating ping dinners ;_; I couldn't eat the one I was meant to have for tea today Pink-peril 19:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) No, it's the actual connection the dongle can get lol, not the distance it is from my laptop lol xD lol, no she doesn't much lol =/ Pink-peril 19:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC)